Septimus and Jenna Drabbles
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: Inspired by Lady Lysithia, these are drabbles about Septimus and Jenna. I really love this ship and believe it deserves more attention! Please read and review :)
1. Around the Fyre

Septimus settled down by Maxie's side. He was in Aunt Zelda's home and was sitting by the fire, feeling it's warmth he rubbed Maxie's side as he watched the flames crackle in the fireplace. There had been a snowstorm last night and now it was raining. It was a good day to be inside, Septimus thought.

Septimus was still watching the fire when Jenna gently sat by his side. She placed her hand in his.

"Hey, Sep." Jenna said with a small smile.

Septimus smiled back, pressing her hand, enjoying the warmth of her hand. "Are you scared?" He asked.

Jenna nodded. "The thunder is a little loud."

Septimus agreed with her. "It'll pass don't worry."

Septimus wrapped his arm around Jenna's shoulders and she leaned her head on his chest.

Together, they watched the fire, listened to the storm, and soon fell fast asleep in each other's arms.


	2. The Kiss

Jenna, Septimus, and Beetle sat outside the Manuscriptorium eating lunch. The sun was bright that day and the sky, clear.

Jenna and Beetle were laughing, making fun of Jillie Djinn and her imperfect perfectness. However, Septimus remained silent. He watched Jenna, admiring her laugh, loving how her hair blew in the wind. Her violet eyes glowed bright, piercing his thoughts. He let his mind drift, dreaming of being alone with Jenna, holding her hand, planting kisses on her cheek. His reverie was cut short when Jenna suddenly spoke.

"I think I have to go now," she said, getting up and pushing her chair in. "We should do this again another time!"

Beetle laughed, still drinking his juice.

As Jenna walked away, Septimus suddenly got up. "Hold on Beet," he said.

Septimus hurried to catch up with Jenna.

"Jen, wait," he called.

Jenna looked behind her and saw Septimus running to her. "Hey Sep, what's-",

But before she could finish, Septimus grabbed her hand, gently pulling her to a side alley.

"Sep, what is it-", Jen tried to ask before she was cut off again.

This time, Septimus pushed her against the wall, planting his lips over her's. Septimus kissed her gently, enjoying the taste of her mouth. To his surprise, Jenna too kissed him back and wrapped her arms softly around his neck. Septimus let go and looked at her, those violet eyes piercing him again.

Septimus smiled. "Be careful Jen." Septimus said before walking away.

Jenna watched him leave, and found a smile etching itself on her face. She pressed her fingers over lips.

That was her first kiss with Septimus.

And she knew it wouldn't be the last one.


	3. The Piano

Jenna stood near a Grand Piano that was in the Long Walk. Her father, Milo Banda had brought it for her from one of his many voyages. Jenna stared at its ivory white and black keys. She gently pressed her finger on one of them, allowing a sound to ring in the hall.

"Trying to play a song?" A familiar voice answered back.

Jenna looked up, happy to see Septimus walking towards. "Just trying something new, Sep." She smiled at him. Septimus smiled back at her, his face glowing in the light. Jenna couldn't stop staring at him. Never had she seen someone she loved more.

Septimus walked up next to her putting his fingers over the keys. Jenna moved her hair behind her ear; why was she feeling nervous?

"Let me teach you a song," Septimus told her.

And without a moment to lose, Septimus began to play note after note, crafting a song Jenna had never heard. Jenna watched Septimus's hands move around the keys. The song was beautiful and the way he played skillful. The song had a romantic ring to it, a feature Jenna did not expect. It was truly indeed a lovely song.

"Here, you try," Septimus told her, moving away so she could play the notes herself.

Jenna tried but messed up the notes. She laughed along with Septimus. Septimus tried to help her and moved his hand over her's. Jenna froze at his touch. It was warm and strong. She looked up at him and he at her. That was the first time the two truly saw each other.

Who would've imagined a simple piano could do so much?


	4. The Stars

The stars shown bright looking down on the earth below. Septimus and Jenna were lying next to each other on a soft field, staring up at the sky above. It seemed like a peaceful night.

"The stars are really beautiful, aren't they Sep?" Jenna asked him.

Septimus smiled softly. "They sure are bright today," he said looking up at all the stars.

Jenna looked over at Septimus and moved closer to him, wrapping her arm around his body. She leaned her head onto his chest as Septimus welcomed her into an embrace.

"I wonder why the stars are so bright on this night." Jenna pondered. Septimus looked down at Jenna. "They did for us."

Jenna smiled at Septimus when he said that. Septimus smiled too as he watched Jenna's eyes close and she herself doze off in his embrace.

Septimus lay there with his eyes open, watching the stars, and next to Jenna. Soon even he succumbed to sleep.

But the stars shone on.


	5. The Walk

The leaves slowly fluttered down as Septimus and Jenna walked together in the Forest. They did not talk but instead held their hands and walked in silence. Instead, the two seemed to enjoy each other's presence.

Septimus looked up noticing all the leaves falling. He turned to Jenna and said, "Do you see this change?"

Jenna too looked up and then down, following the direction the leaves went. "I do. It's quite a change don't you think?"

"The most mysterious I've ever seen," Septimus responded. He soon stopped in his tracks and looked at Jenna. "But all change is, don't you think?"

Jenna looked up at Septimus, cocking her head to the side. "Yes but not all change is good, wouldn't you say?"

Septimus looked thoughtfully at Jenna. Her violet eyes glittered back at him and her cheeks seemed as soft as a baby's. He placed his warm hand over her cheeks and brought his face closer to her's.

"I think some change is necessary," he whispered to her, his lips moving softly. Jenna drew heavier breaths. This was it.

Then very slowly and passionately, Septimusheap drew closer to her and finally planted his lips onto her's. He kissed her softly, enjoying Jenna kissing him back. Jenna wrapped her arms around Septimus' neck, drawing him closer and into her embrace.

And so the two spent their time together in this fashion. Alone and in love.

Truly, change was a mysterious thing indeed.


	6. The Crowd

Septimus looked frantically around. He was in the midst of a large crowd, completely enveloped by so many people. Celebrations were happening in honor of the Castle's Establishmentmany years ago. But the festivities were the last thing on Septimus's mind.

"Jen?" He shouted in the crowd. "Jenna!"

Septimus pushed through the sea of men and women. Where was Jenna? His heart beat and his pulse raced. Where did he lose her?

Somewhere deep in the crowd, Jenna Heap was on the verge of tears.

"Sep?" She shouted. People around danced and twirled, laughing and having a good time. Everyone wore their dresses and costumes, twisting around colorful ribbons. But Jenna could barely see as her eyes started to mist up.

She had talked with Septimus earlier. Where could he have gone?

"Sep!" Jenna desperately shouted. "Sep, please. I need you."

And now the tears came rolling down. She could hardly see. Someone pushed her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The person shouted.

Jenna fell to the ground but people danced on. Jenna struggled to get up.

Septimus continued his search. "Jenna!" He shouted. He looked around hoping, longing to find her. He pushed through the crowd and someone turned to look at him.

"Hey, watch where you're going you lunatic!" The man shouted.

Septimus turned to face him, his green eyes glowing with anger. Suddenly he let it all out.

"Aargh!" Septimus shouted, punching the man in the face. The man fell to the ground and soon people noticed, wondering what was going on.

The man retaliated and launched himself at Septimus. A fight was now underway between the two and soon more people joined in. Utter chaos ensued.

Jenna saw the scuffle as she got up. Someone knocked her down again.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Help me, please." Jenna looked around but the people now ran to the fight that had happened. Everyone started running, ignoring the girl on the ground.

Jenna wiped away her tears and looked up.

Septimus felt someone grab him and pull him away. He looked to see it was but something else caught his eye instead.

A pair of violet eyes on the ground.

Jenna saw Septimus and the two made eye contact.

"Sep!" Jenna yelled from the ground. Chaos was all around her and Septimus.

"Jen!" Septimus screamed. He pushed the man who grabbed him off and rushed through the crowd running to him.

Septimus hurried. Jenna could be trampled to death anytime soon.

Septimus pushed and shoved his way across. People kept running to the fight that now ensued between 4 other individuals.

Finally, Septimus reached Jenna and knelt down next to her. He held her and helped her up.

"Jen, I'm here." He told her softly.

Jenna held onto him tight. The tears flowed down again, this time out of relief.

"Sep, please, let's get out of here." She said to him.

Septimus nodded and, holding Jenna in his arms, he led Jenna and himself out of the crowd. The two ran to a seemingly empty home. Septimus kicked open the door and threw himself with Jenna inside. He shut the door and held onto Jenna.

"Are you ok?" He asked her breathing heavily. Jenna held onto him so tightly, she could've choked Septimus. But Septimus did not notice. He held Jenna to the wall and snuggled his head against her neck.

"We're fine, Jen. We're ok." He whispered to her.

Jenna's breathing slowed down. Septimus tried to let go but she held on.

"Please," she begged. "Don't leave me, Sep, don't leave me."

Septimus hugged her back. "I won't. I promise." He looked up at Jenna, her face soaked with tears. "Here, come with me."

He took her by the hand and he lay down the floor. Jenna lay down next to him. Septimus kept his arms around her, holding her close, keeping her safe. "You're alright Jen. I'm here. I'm here."

And there the two lay together, both feeling safe in each other's arms.

All that was left was the dim light of the Dragon Ring and the love of reunited lovers.


	7. The Port

Jenna sat on the edge of walkway, overlooking the port. She was surrounded by boats, big and small, as well sailors rushing about.

The young Princess sat alone but was often greeted by numerous "Good day, your highness" and "It's a pleasure to have you in the Port, your Majesty!". Jenna greeted them back kindly but there was only one she wanted to hear.

"Hello, Jenna" a voice said behind her. Jenna eyes darted up. It was the voice she wanted to hear. She looked up and there stood Septimus.

Jenna smiled up at him. "Hello, Sep. You've kept me waiting." She told him with a smirk as he bent down and sat next to her.

Septimus smiled at her and turned to face her. The sun gleamed far out in the sea and its light made Jenna look stunning. "A little wait couldn't have hurt, don't you think?"

Jenna looked at Septimus, her eyes bright. "You're always worth the wait, Sep." She told him.

Septimus grinned at her and moved closer to Jenna. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head on his chest.

Soon together the two watched the sun rise over the port. And that was compeletely worth the wait.


	8. The Book

Septimus and Jenna walked around in an old library. With only a chandelier hanging from the cieling, the room would've been poorly lit had it not been for the sun's light beaming through the windows.

Septimus slowly drifted his finger along the spines of books there, looking for a good read. Jenna was bent down, looking at a line of books on the floor.

"Hey, Jen," Septimus said. Jenna looked up at her friend, her hair flowing around her neck.

"Yea?" She asked.

Septimus brought out a thin book from the shelf he was going through. It was gold-covered and his pages old. On its spine was the title, _Old Goulaf and His Adventures Around the World._

"This looks like a good read," Septimus said, sitting in a chair.

Jenna got up and went over to Septimus. In an effort to get comfortable, Jenna sat on Septimus' lap. Septimus wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her protected as she leaned back against him, draping her arm around his shoulders.

"I've never read this one before, Sep." Jenna said.

"Nor have I," he replied. Septimus looked up at her and smiled. "Would you like me to read it for you?"

A smile etched onto Jenna's face. She leaned forwards and gave Septimus a kiss. "I'm looking forward to it." She whispered.

Septimus smiled back. He looked down and opened the book.

And as the sun went down, the book's pages rustled in the wind as its story was read again.

Jenna and Septimus enjoyed that whole evening listening to the story within the book.

The book truly was a good read.


	9. The Garden

Jenna looked at the beautiful flowers around her. She was in her mother's new Garden, which Silas had constructed for her. Jenna smiled as she picked up one of the flowers to her nose. It's smell was sweet.

But as she placed the flower down, her smile melted as she realized on of her mother's favorite flowers was missing: the little Petalring. She sighed as she was not sure where she could find the flower again. The Garden was not as beautiful as it could have been without that flower.

"Whats such a beauty doing in here?" A voice called from behind her, surprising Jenna.

She turned around, almost afraid, until she realized it was no one but her Septimus. He stood, leaning against the doorframe. He had recently shaved, she could tell by the bristles around his chin. His hair was a mess as usual. He wore a short purple jacket; he wore this anytime he did not want to wear his ExtraOrdinary Robes for casual events. Jenna smiled at him.

"Well, I sure don't want to leave," Jenna responded. "Why don't you come inside?"

Septimus smiled back at her, walking into the garden. He stood in front of her and softly held her hand. "I missed you," he told her quietly.

Jenna looked up at him. It was many years since she had seen Septimus and he had seemed to grown so much.

"Its been so long," she told him. She placed her hand on his cheek, sliding it down under his chin. She looked into his eyes, recognizing the same emerald green color. "You look so different. Yet, you're still the same."

"I haven't changed," Septimus said. "And I haven't forgotten."

Septimus reached into his jacket and pulled out a small package. He gave it to Jenna who held it in her hand.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"Open it," was all Septimus said.

Jenna quickly opened it, getting excited as she realized what it may be. She beamed with happiness as she found what she hoped for.

In the package was the little Petalring. It's golden petals glowed at Jenna. Mum would be excited when she knew about this. Jenna looked up at Septimus.

"Thank you so much," she said. She wrapped her arms around Septimus' neck, holding him tightly in her strong embrace. She closed her eyes, enjoying his presence as he hugged her back. Septimus leaned his head against her hair, kissing her softly.

And together, the Wizard and Queen planted the flower in the Garden, giving hope to the Garden once again.

Jenna was soon not the only beauty in the Garden.


	10. The Room

Septimus closed the door behind him.

"I don't think anyone will find us here," he told Jenna who stood not an inch away from him. They both hid in a small room no larger than a small closet. Septimus's head just barely didn't reach the ceiling.

The two were now 15 and just barely escaped an annoying children's birthday party. The room they were in was a favorite place of theirs that they found a while back. The two were squeezed inside but they didn't mind. They were comfortable where they were.

Jenna looked up at Septimus, seeing his green eyes. They were warm and gentle and Jenna felt overwhelmingly safe with Septimus. She flashed him a smile. "Feeling alright, Sep?" she asked.

Septimus looked down at her, returning her smile. "Now that we're alone, yes."

He reached out and put his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Stay close with me, Jen."

Jenna wrapped her arms around his body and leaned her head against his chest.

"Sep," she said. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "I don't think I want to leave."

Septimus grinned. "I was thinking the same thing."

Without saying anymore, the two leaned into each other into a kiss. Septimus was the first to take off his shirt.

And soon, another party had started.


	11. The Search

Jenna walked down a street by the North Gate of the Castle. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself. There was a slight chill welcoming the Big Freeze. Jenna's feet crunched the thin layer of frost on the ground as she crossed the North Gate.

The young princess walked elegantly on the small pathway that led to Sally Mullin's Tea and Ale house. She hadn't told anyone but she was actually looking for her brother, Septimus.

The odd thing however was that he in fact was not her brother, although she had known him for a long time. She had loved him dearly but now questioned how far her love for him had gone.

As Jenna continued her walk to Sally Mullin's place, she pondered on what she considered of Septimus. She finally decided that whatever affections she had for him were all out of a sisterly love for him.

But as Jenna finally reached Sally Mullin's place, she finally found Septimus through the window.

A new pain panged in Jenna's chest as she saw her brother snogging that dirty girl everyone called Rose. Jenna looked away quickly not able to take it anymore.

But no sooner had she turned around that she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Tbere was no denying it.

She had fallen in love with Septimus.


	12. The Nightmare

Jenna suddenly woke up screaming at the top of her lungs.

Septimus was immediately by her side.

"Jen, it's ok." He told her, patting her on the arm and doing whatever he could to comfort her.

Jenna began to whimper and cry. She looked over at Septimus with tears streaming down her face. "Sep, sep, I-I-" she tried to speak but could hardly make any sense.

"It's ok," Septimus told her. He gently moved her head onto his shoulder where she sobbed. Septimus's shoulder became soaked with her tears but he didn't mind. He looked around at his surroundings.

It was almost 2 in the morning and it was dark in their old room in the Ramblings. Septimus and Jenna had returned to renovate the place a little. However a blizzard had hit the Castle overnight leaving the two stuck inside the small room.

Jenna shivered in the cold and continued to cry on Septimus's shoulder.

"What happened, Jen?" Septimus, who had his arms protectively around her shoulders, asked her.

"Nightmare," Jenna whispered. "I had a nightmare."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Septimus asked her.

Jenna let out a whimper before speaking. "It was the night Marcia came to take me away. But it wasn't Marcia. I-It was the Hunter."

Septimus finally understood what had frightened her.

"He shot mum and everyone." Jenna continued. "Then he pointed the gun at m-me-"

At this Jenna broke down and began to cry again.

Septimus leaned his head against hers. "Jen, it didn't happen. You're here. And so am I."

"I know," Jenna said quietly through her crying. "B-but it was so s-scary."

Septimus did not respond to this. He did not need to. He looked out over the window to see all the buildings of the Castle covered in thick layers of snow. Septimus frowned as he remembered how dark it had become and how quickly the snow fell.

Septimus suddenly realized that in the event Jenna described, there too was snow. Septimus remembered that sure enough. It was the day that changed everything.

But as Septimus looked out over the window, he saw the sun rising early on the brink of the new day. He didn't remember the sun shining so bright on the day he was found frozen in the snow all those years ago. Septimus smiled as he realized today was indeed a new day.

"Jen, look," he said to the quiet princess. He saw her soft hair curl against her eyes and noticed her lips purse on looking at him.

"What is it?" Jenna asked him.

Septimus turned her to the window where the sun now shone high in the sky, melting all the snow away and even taking away some of Jenna's own anxiety.

Jenna too smiled as she leaned her head against Septimus.

This truly was a new day. And there was no other way she would have it.


	13. The Day Off

Septimus threw the ball across the field.

"Fetch!" He shouted at Maxie. It was a bright summer day and Septimus was enjoying it so far. Marcia had given him a day off and here he was making the most of it.

Maxie ran after the ball as he always did in his younger the days. And as before he brought the ball right back to Septimus.

Septimus bent down to get the ball. "Good boy," Septimus crooned as he scratched the dog behind this ears. Maxie craned his head toward Septimus as he enjoyed his massage.

"Hey Sep," a voice called from behind. Septimus turned around and found Jenna looking down at him with her hands folded behind her back. She wore a long silky red dress lined with gold embroiderment.

Septimus looked up at her with a glint in his eyes. "What brings you here, Jen?"

Jenna smiled at him then knelt down to also pet Maxie. "Just visiting an old friend." She said, looking at Septimus. She turned back to petting Maxie.

Septimus smiled at her. The sun was shining that day and Jenna looked beautiful. Septimus reached out with his hand and pulled back a strand of hair on Jenna's face. She turned to look at him.

"Which one?" Septimus asked, grinning at her and knowing the answer.

And without saying a word, Jenna leaned in and gave Septimus a kiss.

"You," was all she answered.

Poor Maxie was left perplexed.


	14. The Wedding

Simon and Lucy looked into each other's eyes as they stood ready to be wed. A smile creeped on Simon's face as he had an overwhelming feeling of how far he had come. Lucy too showed her teeth in a big smile as the two held hands listening to the words of the marriage promise.

In the benches, Septimus and Jenna sat in their own seat on either side of the aisle. Jenna watched intently next to her friend. But Septimus, who was next to Beetle, looked at Jenna.

He only saw her hair flowing down her back and watched as she fiddled impatiently with her hands. Septimus nearly groaned when Jenna wouldn't look at him. What he would give to be next to her. He finally gave up and looked on as Simon and Lucy promised to be married no matter what.

Jenna sighed as the time went by and nothing interesting unfolded. She looked back at Septimus, hoping to get his attention but found he seemed interested only in the wedding. She frowned and looked away.

And as Simon and Lucy kissed and everyone stood to clap their hands, Septimus were surprised to find themselves looking at each other. The two smiled sheepishly and looked back at Simon and Lucy.

Another kiss would follow the wedding. And unlike the newly wed couple, it was their first.

Love truly was in the air that day.


	15. The Return

Septimus knocked politely on Jenna's door.

"Come in," she said.

Septimus walked where he found Jenna brushing her hair on her bed. Her back was turned to him and she did not move as H\he closed the door behind him.

"Everyone's waiting for you at the party, Jen." He told her.

"So I've heard," Jenna said curtly. Jenna lay down her brush to her side and fiddled with her hair.

Septimus sat beside her and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You mustn't be angry at Simon any longer, Jen." He softly told her.

Suddenly Jenna turned to face him. "Simon's dabbled in the **Darke** and they throw him a party. I keep the rules of the Queen every day, even though I'm technically not one yet, and they don't so much as bat an eye!" Jenna said angrily.

Septimus sighed to himself, his breath warm to the feeling. "I was angry at Simon too, but we can't burden him with his mistakes." Septimus looked at Jenna, his soft eyes looking deep into her violet ones. Jenna looked to the floor. Septimus reached up and held her chin up.

"I know he's caused you the most harm, but you must forgive him." Septimus told the Queenling.

Jenna looked at Septimus and slowly nodded. She knew Septimus was right despite how hard it was to accept. With his support she walked out of her room and down the hall and finally into the ballroom where more than a hundred guests had gathered. She finally saw Simon as he turned around and saw her walking hand in hand with Septimus. Jenna smiled up at Simon and the two embraced in a hug.

Septimus smiled warmly as he and the other guests clapped.

Simon was home.


	16. The Tree

The sun glistened in the sky as Jenna and Septimus walked hand in hand toward a small tree in the distance. The wind blew softly in the air and the leaves fluttered about.

Jenna sat under the tree and Septimus took his place next to her.

"Lovely day, don't you think," Septimus said.

Jenna leaned back against the tree trunk and looked at her brother. "One of the best." She smiled at him.

Septimus moved on next to her, bringing her close and resting her head on his shoulder.

Togetber, the two watched as the sun set.


	17. The Night

The night wore on as Septimus Heap walked through the streets of the Castle. He hugged his jacket close to keep the wind out and kept his head down. Marcia was expecting him to come to the Wizard Tower soon and he was on his way on doing that.

As he turned the corner onto Wizard Way, a girl bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-Sep?" Jenna said frantically, then was surprised to see her brother.

Septimus looked down at her. "Oh, Jen, what are you doing here? How come you aren't at the party?"

"I wanted to leave early and enjoy the night," Jenna said, flashing him a smile. "Why did you leave?"

Septimus' eyes drifted before he answered. "I went to look for Rose, but I couldn't find her. And Marcia is expecting me back at the Wizard Tower, too."

Jenna looked curiously at Septimus. "Rose is with Foxy, Sep. She didn't tell you?"

Septimus' eyebrows scrunched. "No. No she didn't."

Jenna looked at Septimus and pursed her lips. She linked her arm with his and said, "Well, I hope you know that I'll be with you, Sep. All the way."

Septimus smiled down at her, grateful to be with her.

And in the cool night, the two walked quietly together through the Castle's empty streets.


	18. Walking Out

Septimus quietly opened the door from his room in the Wizard Tower. He took in one last long look around. Septimus had had enough of the old place. Taking the stairs down, Septimus was not only greeted by the sandy floor but also another bright face.

"Hey, Sep!" Jenna said, running over to hug her brother.

Septimus wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. No one made him feel as good except Jenna.

"Jen, it's so great to see you!" Septimus laughed with her. They let go of their hug but still held on to each other's hands.

Jenna smiled at Septimus. It was great to see him smile and laugh with her again, just like the good old days. Septimus had been in the Tower for nearly a year now as part of his training, but now he was finally free. And Jenna wanted to be the first to see him again.

"It's good to see you again, Sep," Jenna said softly.

Septimus smiled back at Jenna. There were no words to describe how thrilled he was to see her again. To hear her voice. To touch her hand. It was like a dream. But he knew it wasn't.

"Come on, let's face the world." Septimus said.

And with that, Septimus wrapped his around Jenna and, together, the two walked out of the Wizard Tower's massive doors.


	19. Gifts

Jenna twisted the little charm around in her hand. She looked over at the small piece of paper on the table next to her and recited the words written on it.

"Sep, it's not working." Jenna grumbled. She looked over to where Septimus was lying on his bed. The young Wizard was paying a visit to the Palace and had given Jenna a charm as a gift. He looked over to see what had gone wrong.

Septimus got up from the bed and sat down next to Jenna. He took the charm in his hand. Taking a second to look at it, he finally figured out the issue.

"You're twisting it wrong." Septimus said. He placed the charm back into Jenna's hand and reached around behind her back to place her other hand on the charm.

"You gotta twist it like this," Septimus told her, turning the small charm in a different fashion. Jenna recited the words and suddenly the charm ignited small fireworks in front of Jenna.

Jenna gasped. "That was so pretty, Sep! Thank you so much!"

"Aw yea, sure I mean it's not-" but Septimus was caught off when Jenna suddenly planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked over at her and saw a wide grin on her face.

"Thanks for coming by, Sep." Jenna whispered.

Slowly, a small grin stretched itself on Septimus's face as well. Septimus's gift was something.

But Jenna's gift was something else.


	20. The Balcony

Jenna perched on her balcony overlooking the Castle. The sun glinted against her hair, which rested on her shoulders. She had been feeling lonely and decided to look out at the nice view. Suddenly, she heard a few knocks behind her. She turned around swiftly.

"Mind if I come in?" Septimus asked, a smile on his face, already knowing the answer.

Jenna got off the balcony and walked over to wear Septimus stood.

"Sometimes I wonder why you even ask," Jenna replied, a sly grin stretched on her lips. She put her arms around Septimus's neck and drew him close. He held her firm around her waist and leaned his head onto hers.

"Because I always love hearing the answer." Septimus responded. His smiled remained unwavering. "So what is it?"

Jenna smiled widely and leaned her head onto Septimus' shoulder.

"Yes." Jenna whispered. "Always yes."

Wrapped in a tight embrace, the couple seemed oblivious to the rest of the world around them.

But even the world was nothing compared to this moment.


End file.
